Imaging devices, such as printers, generate output which may be collected in a bin. For example, ink may be deposited on various types of media to generate documents, which are collected in a bin for subsequent retrieval by a user. In some devices, multiple sets of output are generated by a user or by multiple users. To separate the sets of output for the user, the bin may offset between each set of output to provide discrete stacks for retrieval.